It's A Long Way To Go
by Harrington
Summary: Jonas Brothers bump into three interesting ladies while going to their hotel room. This story is much better than it sounds! Enjoy! :D
1. Auditions

**Ok everybody, the auditions last for FIVE DAYS!! So it ends on April 6, 2008!! And Joe is taken (by me :D), unless I think someone is better for Joe Jonas (GOOD LUCK!) !! **

**All I want is:**

**1.Who you want to be with**

**2.Why you want to be with that person**

**3.Appearance**

**4.Personality**

**5.Name**

**6.Benefits I'll get if I pick you (I don't think you actually need this, but whatever!)**

**Thank you if you are auditioning! And good luck!**

**With Lots of Love, **

**Harrington**


	2. Bump

(A/N: Congratulations to the winners

**WINNERS:**

Nick: Giovanna or should I say Mrs. Giovanna Jonas!!

Kevin: Sara

Joe (Yes, Joe Jonas! :D): Jennifer Paige Connelly

(A/N: Congratulations to the winners!! Sorry if I didn't choose the other wonderful auditions, there were a lot! Peer pressure!! :D Oh, and if you fantastic people want to, you can try out for the some smaller parts that I'll be auditioning soon! :D)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Story Time!!**

"Ugh! I'm **soo** tired!" Joe groaned as he stepped out of the bus to the hotel.

"I know… just wake us up after we sleep for like 5 hours!" Kevin replied.

"It's ok… we're living the dream." Nick said.

"Yea… I guess that's true." Kevin answered.

"What room are we in?" Joe asked sleepily.

"I… don't… know." Nick answered groggily.

"Room 202." Kevin stated, but it still sounded funny.

"Where are our body guards?" Nick asked while half way asleep.

"They said no one would find us here, and there aren't any rooms close to us, so they're in room 456." Joe answered.

"How do you know?" Nick asked.

"They told me to tell Kevin who's the boss, but I thought I wouldn't tell him and just say I'm in charge… OOPS!! I JUST SAID IT OUT LOUD AND HE HEARD ME… RIGHT?" Joe realized what he just did.

"Right." Nick answered.

"JOESPH ADAM JONAS!! Next time… you are in BIG trouble mister!!" Kevin screeched with the all the energy he had.

"Yes older and wiser and prettier brother than me." Joe said like a four-year old.

Nick laughed at Joe's stupidness. Then all of a sudden, Nick felt really tired and heavy and … fell! HE FAINTED!!

"Nick!" Kevin yelled and called some commands. "Joe pick him up bring him to our room."

"Sir yes sir!" Joe replied while saluting.

"Hurry up." Kevin said.

"Sir yes sir!" Joe said once again.

"NOW!" Kevin hollered.

"Ok." Joe said as he picked Nick off from the ground and ran. He was running so fast he lost balance and tripped. "Whoah!" he screamed as he fell.

"Joe… Nick!! I'm coming to save you!" Kevin yelled while running. His vision was getting blurry from tiredness and didn't see Joe up ahead, so… he tripped on Joe and fell, too! "Ahh!" Kevin screeched.

"Wow… this is comfy." Joe said with a smile, and slowly drifted off.

"Yeah… it kinda is." Kevin said dreamily.

And Nick… he just snuggled closer to his brothers and slept. (A/N: This sounds weird, but whatever! :D)

…………………………………………………………………………………...

"What's that noise?" Jennifer asked. She was very and I mean VERY disturbed by the noise.

"Be quiet… and go back to sleep." Her best friend Sara mumbled.

"Yeah… what she said." Her other bestest friend Giovanna said tiredly.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah… what could go wrong… it's a five star hotel." Sara replied.

And then all of a sudden they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Giovanna asked.

"I told you guys!" Jennifer stated. "Let's go check it out."

"Ok." Her friends agreed.

**Went outside… and guess who they found**

"Oh. My. Gosh." Giovanna stated with her mouth unable to close.

"This is a MIRACLE!! I mean three HOT guys sleeping on the floor next to our hotel room!" Jennifer said with disbelief of what just happened.

"I think I'm in heaven." Sara said.

"Hey, what's this?" Jennifer asked. She had always been the curious one.

"That's a driver's license." Sara replied.

"Oh… Psh…I know that." Jennifer replied.

"Right." Giovanna answered sarcastically. "And girls… they are the JONAS BROTHERS!" she squealed along with the others. "Hey, they are room 202. That's next to ours."

"Let's carry them to their room." Sara said.

"Alright… I guess I could do that… that's what these babies are for." Jennifer said while show her "muscles".

"Whatever." Sara said.

"Wow… this… is… much… heavier… than… I … thought." Jennifer huffed as she pulled Joe.

"Yeah." Sara said straining because she was pulling Kevin.

After they brought them to their bed, washed their faces (A/N: And only that! :D), made sure they were okay, and tucked them in, they left leaving a note that said:

_You guys can thank us later! We're pretty sure you'll read this in the morning, so first, GOOD MORNING! And, if you want to know who we are, check room 201in the morning. We'll still be there. And you don't know how hard it was to carry you to your bed! _****

_From, _

_Jennifer, Sara, and Giovanna_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And in the morning, they read the note.

"Let's go check it out." Joe said.

"Yea." Nick replied.

"Ok." Kevin agreed.

"I hope they're pretty." Joe said.

"JOE!" Nick yelled.

"What?" Joe asked puzzled.

"Nevermind." Nick answered while shaking his head.

RING-A-DING-DING!

"Hello?" A groggily voice answered, it was Jennifer. She had red, curly hair, green eyes, and was still in her PJs, which was a white tank top and pink, plaid baggy pants.

"He-llo bea-u-ti-ful!" Joe said smoothly. He obviously was trying to make a move on her because of the tone in his voice.

Jennifer suddenly awoke from her tired trance. "Do… you… want to come in?" She finally asked after just standing there in shock for a few minutes.

"Why thank you… and we thought you forgot." Kevin answered.

"Giovanna! Sara! WAKE UP… NOW!" Jennifer yelled ignoring him.

"Fine." The two answered.

"WHOA! Who let the hotties in?" Giovanna asked.

All three of the guys chuckled.

"Do you know who we are?" Nick asked.

"Of course! I mean if we didn't, why would we do this?" Sara asked as Jennifer said, "Hi, I'm Joe." Giovanna said, "What's up? I'm Nick" And Sara said, "Hey, I'm Kevin, and we're the Jonas Brothers!"

"Wow." Joe said kind of impressed.

"Yea." Nick followed.

"Totally." Kevin said.

"Would you three like to have a midnight date tomorrow, with us?" Joe asked.

"Sure! Anytime, anywhere is fine with me!!" Jennifer chirped.

"Oh my… Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sara screamed almost on the verge of tears because of how lucky she was.

Giovanna was hyperventilating. "Ahhh! Of course!"

"Great, midnight, tomorrow at _Ala Camboura_." Kevin said smiling. His eyes were glued to Sara.

"Oh, what are your names?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I'm Jennifer."

"I like the name Jennifer." Joe said while winking. Jennifer just laughed.

"I'm Giovanna."

"Hey!" Nick said.

"Hey!"

"And I'm Sara."

"Hello Sara!" Kevin said while smiling.

"Hi." She replied.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at midnight." Nick said.

"Yeah… of course… totally." Giovanna answered.

(A/N: How was it? Please review! I'll update soon!)


End file.
